Dragon Ball Z: Omniverse Quest
The story of the banding together of several warriors to defend the omniverse. Characters JJ-verse *Mato *Kurite *Merina Sendoverse *Sonyo Æverse *Karaso *Sigarou *Calagru Dark Lise saga Prolouge Sonyo: Why the hell can I not use that form anymore? Sonyo: What’s this? Brocc: A portal? Coric: What the hell? Ledas: So Ryori what should we do today? Ryori: We should check out that portal outside! Ledas: Woah cool! I’ll go first. Ryori: Ledas? Voice1: Did you summon the heroes? Voice2: Yes they have all come. Voice2: Goooood gooood Mysterious Daggoid: Hm, planet earth. Perfect for spreading the Dark Power! *Flies away* CH2 Lise is walking along and feels somthing over powering her. She tries to fight it but ended up unsuccsessful. She feels this sudden yearning to destroy somthing. Lise: *finds a city* Ahahahaa perfect place to destroy!! *destroyes everthing in sight.* Then she is confronted by a Daggiod. Daggoid: Minion, destroy everything in your path, and make sure its dead and gone/ She follows the Daggiods orders almost destryoing a whole contry before she is confronted again. Only by her daughter, Shayoin. Shay: Wha the hell are you doing?! Lise: *puts up her hand like she was going to destroy somthing* Take this! *fires a Halte* Shayoin: *Gets hit by it then falls on the ground, dead* Daggoid: hehehehehehe Kill everything in your sight! Destroy! Lise! Destroy! Lise continues to destroy everything in sight. Death total: 21,00. Chapter 3 <MATO, KURITE, AND MERINA ARE TRAINING> Mato: Hey, Merina, I have a present for you! Merina: What? Mato: Big Bang Attack! Merina: Oh, crap! Mato: Wait, guys…do you feel that? Merina: Feel…what, exactly? Kurite: Yeah, Mato. We don’t all have Crazy-Saiyan-Senses. Mato: Shut up! Merina: What the- Lise: HAH! DIE, ALL OF YOU!!! Mato: I can’t let you do that. Mato: Is…is everyone safe? Merina: Yes. Kurite: Guys…another portal… CH4 Karaso: About time Sigarou left me! Sigarou: Hai Kawaso-chan! Karaso: SIIIIGAAAAROOOUUUUU!!!! Sigarou: Hai! Karaso: What the fuck?! Sigarou: Powtal! ^~^ Lise: I will kill you all! Sigarou: Ow, my ass! Karaso: Shut up.. Sigarou: Where are we..? Karaso: How the hell am I supposed to know?! Sigarou: I don't know, but do you feel that ki? Karaso: No shit. Come on, let's go kill it. Sigarou: No, I don't kill anyone. Karaso: LET GO OF ME, BITCH! Sigarou: No! Karaso: I swear I will kill you.. CH5 with an outside view of a building Lise has destroyed. A young boy, about 13, wearing a red gi, lifts his head up, looking at the devestation. Boy: What... how did this? drops beside him, gun held aloft. He moves swiftly, pulling the boy up. Boy: Who are you? Silence: ....... is projected onto the air I am Silence. We need to get out of here. Boy: How did this happen? Silence: Text Something attacked us. My platoon was sent to stop it, but we were all slaughtered. I'm the only one left. Boy: What are we gonna do? Silence: Text You get to some shelter, I'll deal with the girl. Boy: But Revan, he's around here, isn't he? Silence: Text I picked up another boy around here. He shouldn't be long. Come, we must hurry. We have to make it to the shelter. Lise: outside Ha! I've found you! Silence: up his Assault Rifle, firing at Lise. blocks the bullets with a wave of her hand, then charges a Ki blast, launching it at Silence, who takes it dead on. He is sent flying back, but is not badly hurt. Lise pounces, backhanding the boy back. The boy starts to get up, but Lise stamps him down. Silence tackles her to the ground, but she kicks him off. She then steps over the boy again, charging a Ki blast. Boy: No... please... Lise: for a minute, shaken by something, then recovers and starts charging again. Boy: Thoughts Ah, no... Daggoid: This "Lise" character is doing well! Destroy! HAHAHAHAHAHA Another Daggoid: What are yo doing, Wonen? Wonen: My brother, Shoku, what are you doing here??? Shoku: Are you insane? Choosing a planet like this to control??? There are powerful people here, they will kill you! Wonen: *Scoffs* You always were soft! Have you forgotten what they did to Ronav?! Shoku: I'm well aware of what they did to father............ But this woman you hit with the Dark Power........ She has a pure heart............. She's fighting the Dark Power deep within. She will kill you! Wonen: If you don't like the way I do things, then get out of the way! Shoku: You're leading yourself into your own grave! Wonen: Well? You're gonna stop me? You may be older, but my Super Dark Power has always been stronger than yours! CH 6 ' 'Sonyo: what the hell? ' ' Sonyo: who and what are you guys? Kai1(The same person as voice 1): I am Xiros God of order Kai2:I am Celestria ''' '''Xiros: we are Kais Xiros: as some of you may know a threat has come a threat to the entire omniverse. Karaso: Is that the power I felt? Celestria: Most likely yes. Mato: Its that girl I fought isn’t it? Xiros: Exactly. Celestria: Somehow the Daggoids have figured out how to give their creations interuniversal travel capabilities. Ledas: Well why didn’t Xiros Kill her? He’s much stronger than us! Xiros: I have my reasons. Sonyo: So who are these people? Celestria: Warriors from other universes. We have gathered you all here to defeat the threat. Brocc: Give me one reason to help you! Karaso: I have to agree with him on this. Why should we help you? Xiros: Do you want to live or not? Celestria: Ah, we have stragglers! ' Sonyo: Gogen! Agula! ' Gogen: get off! ' Agula: So whats this all about? Celestria: They will explain everything later. Now you should go upstairs to your rooms. Xiros: Enjoy yourselves tonight for i assure you. Tomorrow will be the worst day of your lives. ' Figure: WHY THE HELL IS THEIR A FLOATING CASTLE ABOVE MY CITY! ''' '''Xiros: Look I know who you are blank and i know of your love of fighting. If you want to fight go with the others and tomorrow you will fight for your life. King Blank: I dunno. Xiros: GO NOW! '' Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tsukune sendo